Enchanté
by MsLilyEvans
Summary: After choosing for her sister's health and father's life over her own safety, Lily falls into a magical new adventure with an enchanted castle, a mysterious beast, and a secret curse as her main opposition. Extreme AU, Lily/James
1. Prologue

Prologue

Once upon a time, there was a small cottage where a poor peasant lived with his three children. He alone provided for them, for their mother died during the birth of their youngest daughter.

The three children were all very different from one another. First, and eldest, was the only son Julian. He was kindly and sweet, caring of others and loving of his family. He was rather shy, but his heart was strong and he was tough. Second, the middle child, the daughter Petunia. She was a jealous creature with bitter and sometimes harsh feelings towards others. But she loved her family dearly and would do anything to keep them safe.

Third, the youngest and the heroine of our story, a beautiful child called Lily. She was a loving girl with a tender heart who cared for all things, down to the smallest ant. Being rambunctious child, she would run off to explore in the village and surrounding forests and return hours later to find her entire family searching frantically for her. Their father would say, "Where have you _been_ Lily?" and hug her tightly, "You scared me to death!" Then she would smile sweetly and say, "But, Papa, I made you a bouquet!" and present him with a handful of daisies. He would of course forgive her and accept them, placing them in their finest vase.

Petunia had always been a little jealous of her sister's beauty. Lily had flowing, silky, red hair that fell to her waist and clear deep green eyes that seemed to hold wisdom beyond their years. Petunia's own hair was dirty blonde and cropped short, but she still loved her sister dearly. The villagers in the town doted upon her, and while they were not unkind to Petunia, Lily was the most treasured. She had inherited from her mother, along with her red locks, her fiery temper. She was bold and when there was something she didn't like, she came right out about it. There was no beating around the bush with Lily Evans. Petunia and Julian had inherited their father's messy blonde hair, blue eyes, and shy nature.

Julian felt himself to be Lily's protector; and so he was. He took care of her, followed her in her random wanderings into the forest, and usually carried her back from them. If she was upset by something, whether it was because another child in the village had hurt her feelings or because she had found a wounded bird, she always came to him. He would hold her hand, kiss her cheek, and help her bandage the bird's hurt wing. Petunia always went to their father for this comfort; the age difference between her and Julian was not so large, and they often bickered.

As Lily grew, so did her loveliness. Her hair grew ever longer, as she refused to cut it. Her body changed and she grew into a beautiful young woman. She learned to ride on horseback and reveled in the feeling of the wind in her hair as she rode. She loved visiting the town stables and assisting the stable master in caring for the horses. She and Julian earned weekly wages there and eventually they raised enough money to buy their family a beautiful chestnut mare that Lily named Belle.

Being an adventurous young woman Lily would still liked to wander off into the woods, especially when she was supposed to be cleaning. She would slip away when backs were turned and vanish without a trace, only to return hours later with flowers in her hair, just as she had done as a child. Petunia would often wake from slumber to find a wreath of petunias in her hair or a rose at her bedside. She would often retaliate by making Lily a scarf on the loom, which she would wear until it became so dirty and tattered that Petunia would have to steal it back in the middle of the night.

All in all Lily, Petunia and Julian had had a good childhood, despite their relative poverty. They were happy in their little village in the countryside, with its meadow full of flowers and the wild rushing river.

But, less than a week after Lily's eighteenth birthday, everything was going to change.


	2. Beginning

Chapter One: Beginning

She let out a slow sigh of contentment.

She spread her hand so her palm was flat against the soft grass beneath it. With her other hand, she felt around blindly until her fingertips touched the stem of a flower. With a swift movement, it was plucked from the ground and tucked behind her ear.

She was lying in her favorite meadow, amidst the supple grass and sweet scented blossoms, staring absently at the baby blue sky. Her red hair was splayed behind her head and her skirt was wrapped around her bent knees like a blanket. Her toes peeked out innocently and her boots sat abandoned a few feet away.

She began humming quietly to herself, twisting her fingers in the grass and looking absently into the nearly-cloudless sky. Then suddenly, as if on a whim, she leapt up from the ground and sprinted away across the field, leaving her boots, forgotten, behind her.

Her feet pounded against the ground with each bounding step, her red hair flying behind her, her eyes sparkling with the simple joy of running.

Then, within 30 feet of the forest, she came to an abrupt halt. There was a figure in the trees. She stared at the person, eyes narrowing as she squinted in the sunlight.

Her face contorted into an odd expression for a fraction of a second before she wheeled around and sprinted in the opposite direction, letting out a shrill scream. The figure darted after her.

Her continuing shriek echoed in the huge meadow as she ran toward her abandoned boots, the figure quickly overtaking her. When he grabbed her waist, she gave a last cry of surprise and they both fell to the ground, cackling with laughter.

When their laughter ceased, she rolled onto her stomach and glared teasingly at him.

"I suppose you've been sent to come fetch me? Surely Father would be wanting me back and doing chores hours ago, which, I'm sure you know, is _precisely_ the reason I'm not home at the moment…"

He laughed loudly and hooked her neck in his elbow, pulling her closer to him. He crunched his free hand into a ball and pressed it to her head, twisting it back and forth.

"Hey! HEY! No _noogies_ Julian!"

He laughed louder, and she struggled against his grip, grunting with effort. After he was sure he had thoroughly mussed her hair, he let her go. She pouted at him, her hair poofing around her face like a fluffy red halo. He flopped onto his stomach in renewed peals of laugher. She shoved him over irritably and he rolled onto his back, still laughing. A grudging smile spread across her face and she slumped forward to lie across his chest, her chin resting on her clasped fingers.

Once he stopped laughing he looked down into her face, tucking an errant tendril of fiery red hair behind her ear.

"I love you Lily." He said seriously, all traces of laughter gone.

She smiled up at him, "I love you too Julian." She lay her head down on his chest, relaxing into the soft, clean cotton of his shirt. She closed her eyes in contentment.

"You two!"

Lily's head snapped back up to look curiously for the source of the voice. Her smile was replaced with a mock grimace when she saw it was her older sister Petunia.

"Hi Tuney."

"Hello Petunia."

"Father sent me out here to get you two, because Julian obviously _failed_." She nudged his shoulder with her booted toe and chuckled.

Julian chuckled and sat up, letting Lily roll away into the grass where she laid face up, looking at her sister.

"He chased me around," She raised an arm and pointed accusingly at her brother, "It's _his_ fault."

Petunia grinned wickedly and untied the apron from around her waist. She rolled it up and flicked it at Lily like a whip.

"Hey!" Lily squealed, jumping up. Petunia cracked her makeshift whip again with a snigger.

"Come on sister, time to do chores," she chimed, flicking her apron at Lily's behind, as Lily trudged along grudgingly "Come on sissy-AH!"

Julian snuck up behind her and scooped her up, and in one smooth movement, had draped her over his shoulder. Lily plopped onto her behind in the grass, howling with laughter

"Hey!" it was her turn to squeal, as Lily laughed at her, "Put me down Mr. Evans!" she now attempted to flick her apron at Julian's behind, albeit unsuccessfully. He chortled and said, "I should think not Miss Evans!" Petunia begins cursing at him teasingly and Lily jumped up from the grass to follow her beloved siblings, her worn boots swinging from one hand.

* * *

"Out of here you ridiculous girl!"

Lily squealed when the broom came into contact with her skirt-covered bum, and she skipped quickly out the front door, an empty basket bouncing after her. Petunia shut the door before Lily could reenter and gave a short laugh.

Lily heard her call through the door, "Now go to the village and buy some food. There's money in the basket." The sound of her footsteps grew quiet as she walked back into the house.

Lily bent down to the aged basket and peered inside. Sure enough, there was a small brown pouch tied to the handle that jingled slightly when she touched it. Lily picked the basket up and walked towards the village, but not without making a silly face at the door behind which her sister had vanished.

Drawing her olive green shawl tighter around her shoulders to guard her from the slight end-of-summer chill in the air, Lily made her way to the village. As she walked, she admired the bright green leaves on the trees and the fluffy clouds floating across the sky. The sun beat down on her face and warmed her hair.

Upon reaching the edge of the bustling marketplace Lily suddenly stopped dead and slipped as close as she could to the nearest shadowy wall.

She had seen the tall, burly form of a man she would rather not speak to; Lucius Malfoy. He had been pursuing Lily's affections for a long time and unfortunately for him, she was not at all interested. He was rude, uncouth and conceited, and Lily was very happy to stay away from him.

Upon seeing him in the square, a brainless, hero-worshiping girl hanging on each arm, Lily slipped into the shadows and snuck along the wall towards her favorite bookstore hoping to hide there until Lucius had gone.

She slipped in the door as quick as possible, and the small bell above the door jingled quietly. A voice immediately called from the back, "Welcome to Flourish and Blotts! I'll be with you in a moment!"

With a little sigh, Lily sat down amidst the piles of books in one of the mismatched armchairs and waited.

Within moments, an old man with long white hair and sparking eyes under half-moon spectacles stepped out from between the tall bookshelves. He was wearing an odd purple robe and his white beard was so long, Lily was sure he could tuck it into his belt, should he feel the need.

He smiled serenely at her, "Oh, Miss Evans! What brings you to my humble bookshop this lovely day?"

"Oh, I'm trying to hide from Lucius Malfoy," Lily confessed, sinking down in her chair slightly and gesturing towards the window, "I like this shop too I suppose, I mean, uh—"

"It's alright Miss Evans," he smiled at her again, his eyes twinkling behind his spectacles, "You were feeling uncomfortable in the presence of Mr. Malfoy and you seek refuge in the safety of the books."

"Yes!" said, relieved, "Exactly Mr. Dumbledore—"

"Oh, do call me Albus."

Lily grinned, "Only if you call me Lily," she quipped.

"As you wish my dear," he smiled placidly and gave her a small bow. She giggled shyly when he took her hand and kissed it delicately.

"Would you like a cup of tea Lily?" he asked, gesturing toward the back of the shop.

"Yes please!" Lily exclaimed, jumping up from her seat and clasping her hands in front of her.

Albus gave her another of his serene smiles, said, "Please stay here, I will be back in just a moment," and stepped between the towering bookshelves. Lily blushed and plopped back into her seat.

While she waited for him to return, she decided to have a good look around the off bookshop. The shelves nearest her were crammed with books of all colors and sizes; some looked newly bound while others looked old and seemed they were falling apart at the seams.

Lily reached up and pulled down an especially decrepit looking book from the shelf. She looked at curiously for a moment, trying to find its title before deciding that it simply didn't have one. It had an air of mystery that gave Lily a feeling that this book wasn't supposed to be out here; this was something she wasn't supposed to read….

She hooked her right pinky under the edge of the cover and—

"How do you take your tea Lily?"

She gave a sudden jerking movement and stuffed the book behind her back, her heart thumping a little in her chest.

Albus turned around and looked at her, "Sugar? Lemon?"

"Oh," Lily said, trying to be as nonchalant as possible, "Two scoops of sugar please."

Albus gave a little chuckle, and turned again to spoon sugar into her teacup. When he finished he handed it to her and she took a sip.

"Hmmm…" she sighed happily. The tea warmed her down to the very tips of her toes.

* * *

After an hour or so of chatting with Albus and drinking the wonderful tea, Lily slowly rose to her feet.

"I'm afraid I have to be going Albus," Lily sighed and drained the dregs of her tea from her teacup, "I was supposed to be buying some things for Petunia in the market…"

"Oh, by all means Lily, please go whenever you are ready. You are always welcome here." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Thank you very much Albus. You are welcome at my home anytime as well." She grinned and extended a hand. He took it and kissed it in farewell. She blushed.

When Albus turned his back, Lily slipped the ancient book into her basket. She didn't see his sly smile as she left the little bookshop.

* * *

Lily walked slowly through the little town market, selecting various fruits and baked goods and placing them in her basket and dropping coins into the vendor's hands.

After she had paid for the last of her food and started the walk out of the village, a calloused hand suddenly cupped the side of her neck.

"Where do you think you're going without saying hello to me, blossom?"

Lily groaned.

"Hello Lucius," she mumbled and started to walk away from him. His grip tightened.

"All I get is a 'hello Lucius'? Now that's not very nice…"

"I'm in a hurry Lucius."

"It didn't seem like you were in such a hurry when you were in the bookshop with that batty old codger."

Lily gasped incredulously, "He is not batty! He's a genius! And he's very kind."

Ignoring her comment, he leaned down very close to her face and said, in what was clearly meant to be a seductive voice, "You look luscious today you know Blossom." He licked his upper lip. Lily made a little noise of disgust and shoved him away.

"No thank you." She swung around and stepped briskly in the opposite direction. Lucius clamped down on her hand with an iron fist and halted her progress.

"Wait." His eyes were hungry and were straying away from her face. She shivered involuntarily as they passed over her chest.

Lily looked him directly in the eye. "Good _day_ Lucius." She spat venomously, yanking her hand out of his and without looking back, she sped back to her home, leaving Lucius standing angrily in the middle of the road.

Her pounding heartbeat slowed as Lucius left her sight and she paused to pull the mysterious book from the bookshop out of her basket. She looked at it for a moment, hesitating before slipping it back inside the basket and continuing on her way.

* * *

When Lily finally reached her home, she was greeted by the sight of her father busily chopping logs and adding them to the ever growing pile beside their little cottage.

"Hello Papa!" she sang happily as she approached him. Pausing in his woodcutting, he hugged her and she pecked him softly on the cheek.

"Hello Lily," he said softly as he released her, "How's my baby girl?"

"Just fine Papa," Lily replied, "It's starting to get colder outside, isn't it?"

"Yes it is. Winter is certainly on it's way…." His voice trailed away as they both looked up into the sky.

He kissed her cheek again and said, "You better get inside and give your siblings that food." Lily nodded and complied.

When she stepped inside she found her sister working busily at the loom and her brother tending the pot over the fire. Julian looked up when she came in.

"Oh good, Lily, you're back," he said, "Just put the food on the table ok?" Lily set the basket on their little dining table and began emptying it of its contents. When she grabbed the old book, she hid it behind her back and slipped into her room.

Passing Petunia's bed and perching lightly on the edge of her own, Lily set the old book in her lap, peering at it curiously. Just as she was about to open it…

"Lily! Come here! I've made you something!"

Lily jumped at the sound of her sister's voice. She quickly slipped off the bed and onto her hands and knees. She reached under her bed, wrenched open the loose floorboard, and stuffed the book inside. Then she leapt to her feet and dashed out of the room, to where her sister was waiting for her at the loom.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey all! I'm just revamping a bit, and hoping to continue the story a bit more. I just had a great brainstorming session and the mysteries of the plot are starting to come together! :) Thanks for reading!**


	3. Journey

Chapter 2: Journey

Even as the summer faded into fall and the leaves began to dry out and fall from the trees, the little family was just as happy as ever.

Though they were poor, they still had enough to sustain them through the winter. They holed themselves up in their little home with a warm fire, hot cups of tea, and lots of books.

Petunia would amuse herself with the loom, on which she would make numerous scarves, blankets and sweaters for all of them. Julian would read, and, if the sun emerged, Lily would play in the snow, just happy to be outside.

But…

One day near the beginning of January, Petunia fell ill. She would cough and cough, but insist that she was absolutely fine and go about her chores. As she got steadily sicker, her family became more and more worried.

Finally, their father made a decision.

When Petunia fell into another fitful sleep, he called Lily and Julian over to him. Taking their hands in his, he told them what he was going to do.

"I am going to go to London," he said to them, "that's where all the best doctors are. The ones who can heal Petunia..."

"But father," Lily said, "London is so far!"

"How will you get there?" Julian asked.

"I'll manage, somehow," he said, smiling. "You two just need to worry about keeping Petunia together until I get back."

"You're right father," Lily sighed sadly, "She needs help."

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He said, hugging them both tightly, "now, Julian, would you help me pack some my things? I'd like to leave in the morning."

* * *

He set out the next day, helping Julian saddle Belle in the chill of the early morning. Once all was ready, he turned to his eldest child, his son.

"Take good care of your sisters Julian. Keep them warm and safe."

Julian straightened to his fullest height and said, "I will father. Petunia is going to be fine."

"Good man," He said, "Kiss them for me. Please?" he pressed his lips to his son's head and climbed into the saddle, stealing one last glance at his home before nudging the horse and beginning his journey.

* * *

He had not traveled for over a day when snow began to fall. Soon, all was dusted in brilliant white, and the wind became cold and bitter. He wrapped his cloak tighter around his shoulders and tried to block the fierce wind.

After days of traveling through the harsh weather, he came to the conclusion that he had become lost. He had been riding through dark woods, pushing himself and the horse to keep going even when they were at the brink of exhaustion. The already terrible cold had developed into a blizzard, or so it seemed to him. He was so tired that he had become delirious…

At last, a light in the distance caught his eye. He urged the horse forward, a feeling of excitement and relief spreading through him. Soon, he came upon a tall cast-iron gate and his hopes all flew away with the icy wind. This was no village.

It was a castle.

A tall, dark bastion stood before him, his only chance of shelter for days. He had to choice but to enter.

He dismounted and as he approached the gate it swung open of its own accord. He cautiously led Belle though and the gate closed with a barely heard clang. As they moved towards the enormous double-doors they too swung open by some unseen force. He tethered Belle just outside the doors and stepped inside.

He wandered through the entrance hall and through a tall archway into a dark, warm room lit by a roaring fire. A magnificent feast was laid before two colossal wing-backed armchairs on a dark wood table.

Far too tired to feel at all suspicious of the perfect meal, he took a seat in the armchair and ate until his hunger was sated. As he ate, he faced the empty chair opposite him and wondered when his host would arrive, if he would. Soon he began to feel sleepy and rose to find a place to sleep.

As he again walked into the entrance where his horse had been tied, he found that she was gone. He was frantic until he found a small note pinned to the tether that read:

_Your horse has been taken to the stables. She will be taken care of._

The note was not signed, but he took no heed of this. His exhaustion had hindered his common sense and he dismissed it.

He wandered down a hallway until he reached a bedchamber that seemed freshly prepared. He washed his face in the wash-bin and fell into the soft bed, slipping into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

Upon awakening he was startled by his surroundings. He slowly began to remember the previous night, and relaxed. He slipped out of the bed and walked to the window, unsurprised to see the grounds of the castle completely covered by snow. He frowned, however, when his sights fell upon a peculiar area that looked untouched. He left the window.

He dressed quickly and left his room in search of the castle's occupant. He was unsuccessful; it seemed his host did not want to make an appearance.

Not wanting to waste any more time, he hastened to the grand entrance hall where he found his horse, well fed and looking content. He untied her and before leading her outside, he called into the empty castle, "Thank you for your hospitality!"

He mounted his horse and as she trotted through the fresh snow he remembered the area of the castle grounds that had appeared untouched by the snow. He decided to try and find it, either to thank his host who might be there, or to find something for his ailing daughter. He urged Belle in the direction he thought it was.

He soon reached the edge of what looked like a wild forest. He noticed that the snow was thinner within the trees, and although it was probably a result of the thick canopy of the trees, he plunged forward. Soon he had to dismount and lead Belle through the trees, occasionally stopping to untangle his cloak from the brambles below the trees.

Without warning the trees suddenly ended and he found himself in an enormous clearing filled to the brim with flowers. There were blossoms of every kind imaginable here, from daisies to irises. A whole half of the garden was devoted to roses of every color; yellow, white, pink, purple, orange…

At the very center of this beautiful arrangement grew a single bush of blood red roses. They were the most exquisite flowers he had ever seen in his life, and he was mesmerized by them. He carefully made his way to the bush, never taking his eyes off it.

Upon reaching it, he again came to his senses. _This must be a magical plant! _He thought,_ maybe it can help Petunia. I'm sure my host won't mind if I take just one… _and with a tremulous hand, he reached out and plucked the nearest blossom.

A terrible roar suddenly filled the clearing and he stumbled to the ground in shock. An enormous lion leapt from the shadow of the trees and crouched before him. It was as tall as a horse, its fur the color of dark amber. A wild mane surrounded a menacing face with the black eyes of an animal. And yet somehow, the eyes held a spark of humanity in them.

It roared again and bared its massive teeth.

"How DARE you?" it demanded in a deep rumbling snarl, shocking him with its ability to speak, "I treat you hospitably, give you food and a place to sleep, and _this_ is how you repay me?"

"I'm so sorry!" he cried, holding his hands before his face as the beast stalked towards him.

"Apologies cannot grow a flower," the beast rumbled angrily, "You will pay the price for your greed."

"No!" he begged, "I just wanted a flower to bring to my daughters!"

The lion paused

"Please, hospitable creature," he pleaded, "my family is poor, and my eldest daughter is ailing, I set out to find help for her. I merely hoped that this magical flower, still blooming in the dead of winter, might be able to save her."

The beast raised its magnificent head. "I am merciful, but not to such an extent as to let you leave without repaying me. I will allow you to return home with three chests of gold and jewels to give to your family. In a two week's time, I will come for your payment." The lion turned suddenly and disappeared into the dark trees.

He sat trembling on the floor of the garden for another ten minutes, trying to collect himself. _Three chests of gold and jewels...that will surely save my children. But…. Payment? What could the lion want? Surely…_ suddenly, a bout of terror racked his body, _He intends to kill me. Well… if it will save my children… So be it._ He locked his jaw resignedly.

Having come to terms with his fate, he rose steadily to his feet. He found Belle standing near the edge of the garden, chewing contentedly on some grass. It seemed that the lion had not frightened her in the slightest.

He rode her out of the forest and when he again reached the expansive grounds of the castle, he glanced towards the large oak doors. He saw a stack of three large chests, which he assumed were meant for him to take. He did not know how one horse would be able to carry them all until he tried to lift one and found it light enough for him to lift with a single hand. He strapped them onto the horse's back and walked alongside her leaving the castle behind without a backward glance.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **


	4. News

Chapter Three: News

Lily squeezed her eyes shut as tightly as she could. She sat stock still for a long time. Then without warning, she sprung back into action.

Her hands flew over the strings, grasping, pulling, tugging, moving, arranging. The threads twanged when she plucked at them.

Then she stopped. The image was growing.

She sat there, before her sister's loom, and heaved a great sigh. She had spent many days this way; weaving numerous blankets, scarves, cloaks, anything she could think of, but before finishing tearing it apart and starting anew.

When anxious, Lily was _almost _productive. Weaving was not her strong suit, but she worked hard, trying to distract herself but before she would lose interest and get up to pace around the cottage.

This most recent creation on the loom however, had come much farther than any of the others. It was a large blanket, and on it were her sad attempts at a lily and a petunia.

Lily planned to give the unattractive-but-warm blanket to her sister. Not that Petunia needed anymore blankets. She practically buried underneath a mountain of them. Petunia would joke feebly from beneath them, trying to ease her sibling's minds. Lily and Julian pretended to laugh and smile with her until she fell into another fitful sleep and their faces would turn grave again.

Their father had been gone for about a week already, and they were getting worried. He should be on his way back now. Why didn't he send them a letter to tell them he was alright?

She sighed again, propping her elbows on her knees and putting her hands on her face. Julian stepped quietly out of Lily's room, closing the door on a sleeping Petunia, and placed a hand on her back.

"Lily?" he said softly. She grunted.

He squeezed her shoulder softly, "How's it coming?"

"How's what coming?" she asked blankly.

"The blanket, dear," she could hear the smile in his voice when he spoke.

"Oh. That. Fine. Good. Fabulous. " She said. "My head hurts." She rubbed at her temple.

"I'll get you some water," Julian said kindly, stepping away from her to get her a cup. She stared vacantly at the wooden floor until she heard the clattering of a wooden mug falling into the bucket and the splash of water. Lily sat bolt upright as Julian gasped.

"What is it?" she began to ask, but Julian interrupted her, giving cry and making a wild dash for the front door. She jumped up and followed him out the door into the snow. She gave a gasp of her own as she saw what had surprised her brother so.

Their father was leading her horse, whose back was laden with _three golden chests_.

_Large_ chests. Made of _gold_.

_What?_

"Papa?" Lily called hesitantly. Julian was racing towards their father stumbling through the hardened snow. Lily saw her brother reach her father, and her father clutching at his face; he looked like he was sobbing. Lily's eyes widened and she launched herself towards them. Her foot collided with a fallen branch, covered in snow, and she flew to the ground at her brother's and father's feet.

Her father bent and embraced her, burying his face in her hair, crying and kissing her head. "Father?" she whispered, clutching him as Julian dropped to his knees beside them, "what happened? Are there no doctors? Is Petunia—?"

"No, no, not that. Petunia will be fine," he pulled away and looked into her face, smiling weakly. Let's go inside, I'll explain everything to you both."

* * *

"No," Lily whispered. She sat down, right where she was on the wooden floor of the cottage and put her face in her hands. Julian stared blankly at the door to Petunia's room, his eyes glazed over.

"Please Lily, Julian, try to understand, I _have_ to do this…"

Lily's head jerked up and she leapt to her feet, "For _Petunia_? What about _us_? What about me and Julian? What are _we_ supposed to do without you?" She pointed towards the front door, "I am not going to let some crazy… _monster_… of a man just come and kill you!"

"Lily please…" he began but she cut him off with a shriek of rage, "I will NOT let this man kill you!" She paused to collect herself, gasping breaths.

"Papa I…" she began, then closed her mouth, opened it, and closed it again. She put a hand to her temple and said, "When will he come?"

"He told me he would come in two weeks from when I met him so… a day. Maybe tomorrow…"

"No!" Julian stood up, looking frantic, "you just got back, you can't leave us this soon! Why didn't you come back sooner, you had two weeks!"

"Julian, I had to walk the whole way. Belle was carrying the chests…"

Lily gave an angry groan, "Those stupid chests. I can't believe that _stupid_ man thinks he can _buy_ you away just because he's some kind of Prince in a castle!"

At Lily's words, their father cast his eyes to the ground. Lily's brow furrowed.

"Papa? Is there something you're not telling us?"

He shook his head, "Oh… no. Nothing. I just want to spend my last days with you." Lily threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. Julian stepped close and pulled her from their father's arms. He gripped her upper-arms gently and looked into her teary face.

"We _will_ find a way around this Lily. I _swear_." He looked at their father with a look of fierce determination in his eyes. "We _will_."

* * *

The day following their father's return passed slowly. Petunia continued to toss and turn in her feverish sleep, and the early evening found Lily sitting at the kitchen table with Julian trying to come up with a plan of escape.

"We should just leave!" Lily said for what felt like the fiftieth time, "just pack up and go in the middle of the night—"

"No Lily," Julian shook his head sadly, "This Prince will find the house empty and be even angrier. He'll probably leave guards here, waiting for us to return…"

"Then we won't return!" Lily interjected stubbornly.

"Not with Petunia in this state! She can't travel when she's this sick!"

Lily just shook her head angrily. "Father?" she blurted suddenly, turning towards the corner where he sat, "what do you think?"

He sighed. "Lily, you know I have to do this..."

"But Father—!" Lily shook with fury.

"Lily… calm down."

Lily and Julian's heads whipped around to face the door to the bedroom where their sister stood, coughing terribly.

"Petunia!" Julian exclaimed rushing over to her, "you shouldn't be up…"

Petunia looked determinedly into her brother's face, "No. I need to be here for this conversation." Julian sighed and helped her into a chair.

"So…." Petunia coughed again, "I agree with Lily. We have to leave."

"Thank you Petunia!" Lily exclaimed, "We can wrap you up in all sorts of blankets and put you in the back of the carriage and—"

"No."

Their father stood, looking at Lily and Petunia severely, "I will not have Petunia traveling."

"But—"

"No buts." Then his harsh expression relaxed into sadness, "You three are the most important things in the world to me and if I have to die to keep you alive I will do it without a second thought."

Petunia's breath caught and she started to sob, holding a shaking hand to her face. Lily rushed to her side and wrapped her arms around her, tears rolling down her own cheeks.

"It'll be ok Petunia…" She choked, "You'll see…"

Then suddenly, echoing into their small home from the barren cold of the outside, there came a terrible roar.

* * *

**Just so everyone is clear on this, Lily, Julian and Petunia do NOT know that it's actually a gigantic lion that's coming for their father. He told them that it was a Prince because he hoped to leave without them ever seeing the lion. **

**Also, thanks to my amazing reviewers, Wondering What Breakfast Is, AsianAngel, BrazilianPrincess, the furry little problem, tazaloo, vampireprincess1606, buttonbit, magicXheart, and especially CommonSenseless24, who has been especially great. **


	5. Beast

Chapter Four: Beast

Lily stumbled jerkily to her feet and stared towards the door, her expression blank. Her heart began to pound wildly against her chest and her eyes widened in fear. Petunia hastily wiped away a tear and clutched her sister's hand.

Julian leapt to his feet. "What was _that_?"

Lily looked at him with eyes like saucers, her heart pounding, "A… bear?" she whispered tentatively.

"No," Petunia shook her head, very slowly, "A bear doesn't sound like that."

Julian stepped cautiously to the window and peered outside. He looked for a moment, twisting his head and narrowing his eyes.

"I don't see anything," he said in confusion, "But where—" he froze, his face suddenly the color of the snow outside.

"Julian?" Petunia whispered. He remained frozen for a few seconds longer then jerked his head around to face their father, whose head was in his hands.

"Father."

Nothing.

Julian spoke louder, "Father!"

Their father raised his head, his face white as the snow outside. He paused, perhaps to take a deep, silent breath before asking, "Yes Julian?"

Julian clenched his fists at his sides and choked out, "Tell us again; who _exactly_ is coming to kill you?"

Lily stared at her brother's ashen face in confusion. She stepped quickly towards the window to look out of it as well but he hastily pushed her away and muttered, "No Lily."

She looked intently at him, "What's out there Julian? Why can't I look?"

Julian ignored her, "Father you told us a Prince was coming to kill you."

"What does that have to do with what's out there Julian?" Lily growled impatiently. She stepped towards the window again and started, "I want to see—"

"No!" Father leapt up from his seat and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her away. He looked anxiously at her brother and said, "Julian I don't want the girls to see."

"What?" Lily squirmed against her father's hands, "What could possibly—?"

Before she could finish her sentence another roar shook the air, much closer this time, and her father yanked her backwards again, towards her bedroom. "Julian quickly, get them in their room!" Julian, his face as white as a sheet, hurried over to Petunia and hoisted her into his arms.

"Father!" Lily shrieked, "You can't lock us away like this, what if we never see you again!" She turned and tried to beat at her father's chest, but to no avail. He pulled her easily into the small room and as soon as she and Petunia were inside he and Julian shut the door with a slam.

Lily threw herself against it, pounding it with her fists as she heard the lock click into place. "No!" She wailed, "You can't! Father! Julian!"

Over the sound of Petunia's sobs and her own cries she heard her father call, "Please Lily, trust me. I'm doing this for your own—!" Another loud roar split the air, so loud that Lily clamped her hands over her ears. She heard the sudden splintering of wood and Julian yelling from beyond the door. She screamed again and attacked the door again with her fists but as she paused to gasp in a frantic breath she stopped cold. She heard a deep rumbling voice, like nothing she'd ever heard before, coming from the other room.

"I have come for your payment," the voice said shortly. She waited for it to continue but it did not. _What kind of person has a voice that deep__?_ She thought frantically, _Who__…?_

"You have come to kill me." Her father spoke. Lily was unable to contain a wail of grief as she heard Petunia cry behind her.

"What was that sound?" The voice asked.

"My—my daughters," father stammered, "I—"

"Why have you locked them away?"

Lily could not bear to listen to her father's answer. Instead she threw herself away from the door, towards her bed. Petunia cried out in surprise as Lily wrenched up the loose floorboard, plunged her hand inside, and pulled out a small knife that she had hidden there. As soon as she had it she leapt back to her feet only to fall back to her knees at the foot of the door. She jammed the tip of the knife in the doorknob in an attempt to pick the lock.

"Lily….. honey…" Petunia choked through tears, "That's not going to work…."

"I'll make it work!" Lily growled. She shoved the knife into the doorknob as hard as she could and shook it with all her might. The door didn't budge. She screamed in frustration and threw her body against the door again. She pounded on it with her fist and cried, "Open the damn door!"

To Lily's immense surprise, the door swung easily open. Losing its support, she tumbled to the floor of the room beyond. She heard her father and brother's surprised cries as she looked up and towards the door for the source of the voice.

She screamed in terror.

Standing in the doorway was a massive lion.

Everything was suddenly in slow motion. Lily had never seen a real lion before of course, but being the avid reader that she was had seen them in picture books and read about them in novels. Her first thought was that this lion was unnaturally large, because it stood taller than their doorframe. Their front door was shattered and littered about the beast's paws.

_So this creature has come to kill my father__._ She thought. _I should do something to stop it…._

She lay there and stared for what seemed hours before time whirled back to speed and she scrambled to her feet.

"Lily!" Her father gave a pitiful cry, "Get out of here! I don't want you to see this!"

She threw herself at the creature's feet, almost bowing. "Please," she begged, looking up through her tears, "Please don't kill him."

The lion looked confused, "Kill him?" it rumbled.

"Please don't!" Lily pleaded, "We need him." She stared up at the lion's face, into its deep black eyes, as though willing it to listen to her. The black eyes stared back into her green ones and without thinking she blurted, "Take me instead!"

"No!" Julian shouted, "Lily don't!" Their father let out a wordless sound of terror and Petunia gasped from the bedroom doorway.

The lion seemed to ponder this for a moment. Slowly it said, "This could perhaps serve as payment."

"Never." Julian said forcefully, "We'll never let you kill her!"

"I will not kill her!" the beast growled, "I never had the intention of killing anyone. I merely said, 'Payment.'"

The room was silent. Then Lily silently stood and said, "Where will you take me?"

The lion looked down at her again, "To my castle." It looked directly into her eyes and said gently, "I will not harm you."

Lily stared into the lion's eyes. "Done." She whispered.

"No!" Petunia cried. The beast turned to look at her.

"You will be healed," it told her, "your sickness will be cured."

"What?" their father asked sharply, "How can you guarantee…?"

"She will be healed," the lion repeated shortly. It looked again at Lily, "Come. We will leave now."

Their father, Julian, and Petunia voiced their displeasure at this. "What?" Lily gasped, "Right now?"

"I have come to collect payment," the lion said simply, "I will give you time to gather any particular items you wish to take. You will lack for nothing at the castle."

Lily nodded silently. She turned slowly and walked to her room, brushing past her statue-like sister, who was still frozen in shock.

As Lily knelt and began pulling her treasures from beneath the floorboard she heard her father speaking to the lion, sounding desperate. She screwed her eyes up and forbid the tears to come. _Don't cry Lily. Be brave, don't cry__… _

She quietly placed her few special objects in a small knapsack. As she was grabbing the small box that contained a simple necklace her family had given her for her fifteenth birthday her hand brushed against the strange book she had borrowed from the bookshop. She stared at it for a moment before stuffing it in the bag as well. She was never one to pass up a good mystery, and she could tell there was something very strange about this book.

Lily slowly rose to her feet and turned to leave, coming face to face with her sister.

"Lily?" Petunia whispered, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Petunia touched Lily's face affectionately and Lily put her own hand over Petunia's.

"I'm sure," she said firmly, "I'll be fine. He said he wouldn't hurt me." Petunia looked skeptical. Lily tried to smile and said, "It'll be an adventure! I'll be fine Tuney…" Lily felt a lump rise in her throat and Petunia hugged her tightly.

"I love you Lily," Petunia said, "Don't forget your cloak. It's cold outside…"

Lily nodded and grabbed the woolen winter cloak Petunia had woven for her and stepped back into the main room. The lion looked at her expectantly.

She walked right up to the creature and looked it in the eyes. "I'm ready."

The lion knelt to the ground and Lily climbed awkwardly onto its back. Its fur was a rich shade of amber and was very soft and warm. Lily ran her hands through it and almost immediately comforted. Somehow she just knew she would be safe.

The lion rose to its feet and Lily secured her grip in its fur, afraid she might fall from the sudden movement. She looked at her pale and anxious family, gave them a watery smile and said, "Well…. I'll see you all later then I suppose?" before the lion turned, walked out the door, and bounded away through the snow, leaving her little home behind.


End file.
